She's got Legs
by Pari
Summary: The rookies have a night out and Nolan discovers some new things about Bishop. Another Bolan (Bishop/Nolan) fic. I love their camaraderie and chemistry, and I am having fun writing them.


"Guys, I don't know about this," John Nolan said for the umpteenth time as he followed his fellow rookie friends through the very crowded dance club, he had been practically forced into coming to.

"Will you lighten up, John?" Jackson West, the youngest of them, yelled out to him as he, their other companion, Lucy Chen, and John finally settled into one of the vacant booths. "You have been sulking about for over a month now, it's time that you got back into the world of the living."

"He's right," Chen chimed in. "Losing Captain Andersen was a blow to everyone, but we can miss her and grieve her without actually joining her in death."

"Yeah, I know that," Nolan responded as he looked out across the huge crowd of young, bouncing bodies. "The problem is I think I'm the oldest guy in here," He said as he self-consciously tugged at the collar of the v-neck shirt he wore, suddenly feeling very under dressed.

"I don't think anyone minds," Chen stated as they all noticed the giggling group of young ladies who walked by, very obviously making eyes at John, and he blushed a bit and threw them a charming smile.

"I certainly don't, I think you might help bump up my game a bit," West added with a chuckle as he too threw the passing ladies a smile, and then his eye landing on something that made his mouth drop. "Damn," He hissed out and caused both Chen and Nolan to regard him in confusion.

"What?" Chen was the one to ask as she let her eyes roam around to try to hone onto what He was seeing. "Whoa," She said when she finally noticed what she was sure West was referring to, while Nolan was still searching about with his eyes.

"Damn, what? Whoa, what?" Nolan questioned.

"3 o'clock," West said and Nolan's eyes finally landed on the petite frame that was in a black dress which fit it like a glove.

Nice, I think I will stick around for a bit," He said as his eyes traced from the plump backside that seductively swayed to the slow jam playing, down to the beautiful cinnamon kissed legs. His brows arched, a pleased smiled pulled at his mouth, as his head tilted a bit so he could get a better look. Then he slowly let his eyes roam back up the woman's frame as she turned and raised her arms above her head and continued her gyrating grooves. He trailed his eyes up further until he finally was looking at the woman's face, then his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Oh shit," Nolan exclaimed as he quickly averted his eyes, thankful that the woman had her eyes closed, completely enthralled by the music and her intoxicating dance moves. Both Chen and West were loudly laughing at his expense. He couldn't stop himself from glancing back to rest his eyes upon her face, which was covered in more bold makeup; smoky eyes complemented by fuchsia lipstick. He just as quickly dropped his eyes away again when he felt himself begin to harden under the weight of her beauty. He had always thought her beautiful from the second he had laid eyes on her, but seeing her this way showed a playful, vixen-like side to her, which he knew he would have a difficult time getting out of his head now.

"There's no unseeing that, John," Chen joked as she continued to giggle, and Nolan snapped his eyes on her as he wondered if she had just read his mind.

"Why would he want to?" West asked as he once again stared at the dancing woman who seemed oblivious to them. "Man, she's got legs. Did you know she looked like that under that uniform?" He asked.

"What?" Nolan choked out. "No! How would I know what she looks like under her uniform, she's my TO not a … a,"

"Desirable, sexy woman? I beg to differ," Chen said as she threw him a slightly offended look.

"No, not while in uniform, not while on the job, she's not," Nolan said firmly as he looked Chen dead on and shook his head. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with his words; them or himself, but knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well, we are not on duty now and Officer Bishop is definitely desirable and very sexy. Oh yeah, she bad," West replied ending the tension as he appreciatively ogled Bishop's legs. He didn't seem to notice that those legs were fast approaching their table. It wasn't until Nolan who sat to his right, nudged him to get his attention. It was then that he lifted his now large, nervous gaze up and into Talia Bishop's face as she now stood in front of their table.

"Hello Rookies," Bishop greeted as she nodded at each of them. "I'm glad to see you are finding ways to unwind from the job, that's good."

"Yeah, and what about you, do you come here often?" West spoke out not initially realizing how much the question sounded like a pick-up line, until he noticed how they all looked at him. "I… I mean, to, you know, unwind from the job," He corrected.

"No, this is my first time here, but I do like to go out and dance every so often," She answered much to Nolan's surprise as she was always so private and never forthcoming whenever he asked her such things. Maybe it was one of those things she only divulged off duty he thought.

"So, you like to dance?" West babbled out nervously as he tried to exude a nonchalant demeanor.

"I just said that," Bishop responded her face holding her usual unamused look.

"She did just say that, like a second ago," Nolan added as he looked over at West with a little scowl of confusion.

"Sorry, I meant, 'would' you like to dance … with me," West clarified stunning everyone at the table, including himself, with his bold invitation.

"No," Bishop quickly responded and West frowned up, his pride a bit wounded by her immediate rejection. "The way you were just looking at my ass and my legs something might 'come up'," She said this as she let her eyes drift down his body and then back up to his eyes, "Which would cause me to hurt you. So, we better not risk it," West stared up at her with slightly frightened eyes as he nodded his head and he swallowed down the lump in his throat, as he squirmed a little in his seat. Chen giggled under her breath, enjoying seeing the two men cower under the presence of the woman they had both just been undressing with their eyes, mere seconds before. "I'll let you get back to your wind down time. Officer Nolan."

"Yes, ma'am," He replied as he sat up at attention.

"Don't stay out too late because you're on duty tomorrow," Bishop said.

"No, I'm off on Saturdays," He protested.

"You're always on call Officer Nolan," She replied. "Which is why it is always a good idea to check the rotation schedule at the end of 'every' shift, because you never know when you will be on it, particularly on the weekends. Nobody wants to work the weekend, thus the reason for the rotation schedule. I'm pretty sure I saw you two on that list also," She directed to both West and Chen, whose faces took on a horrified look. "Night, Rookies," Bishop said with a slight smile as she turned and began to walk away. They all watched her as she blended into the crowd. Then they equally groaned as they made their way out of the booth, and headed out, wanting to get plenty of rest for the work day tomorrow.

* * *

Fin (for now…)


End file.
